1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a snap-together poster frame system.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a snap-together poster frame system, of a single profile, which can easily and firmly accept or retain several thicknesses of board stock, reduce costs and inventory concern. The poster frame system of the invention which includes several types of flexible frame sections, which would automatically flex out and up upon insertion of various thicknesses of board inserted into the open gap of the profile.
The poster board for which the frame is intended would not have to extend to the rear end of the profile of the frame due to a built-in step on the profile, which limits loss of surface area of the board being framed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various picture framing systems, which have generally fixed open gaps to accept board material of the same general thickness. Several of such prior art framing systems have lining hinges which are joined together.
Various poster framing systems known to the relevant art are disclosed by the inventor's prior patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,209, issued Jun. 2, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,013, issued Jan. 22, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,376, issued Mar. 21, 1995; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,660, issued Apr. 8, 1997.